Terry's Strange New Adventure
by B91939
Summary: As Terry was dealing with Power, Power exploded, presumably opened up a portal of some sort. Of course, when he woke up, he found himself in Tokyo instead of Gotham, and 42 years ago. How can he find a way home when he can't even speak Japanese? Sort of triple Crossover, Batman Beyond, Comic Batman world (including JL) and Detective Conan. Enjoy and please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to DC and... Ah, I forgot the spelling of Case Closed's author, but you know what I meant. And just a reminder, this is a ****triple crossover****, Case Closed and Animated version of Batman Beyond in the beginning, and will be adding Comicverse Batman (pre new 52). I chose to use Batman and Detective Conan as crossover since I though Terry is part of Batman, too. And, I just couldn't care less about grammar at this point. So, without further ado, let's begin~**

There was this dead silence when Terry found out where he is.

Tokyo, Japan.

Needless to say, it is very far away from Gotham. And the more astonishing fact about this place was not where, rather when.

It is 2012, 42 years of difference.

And that, made Terry very uncomfortable. Not only he couldn't get any advice from his mentor now, he also had to figure a way home, by himself. At least, he needed to get to North America or Europe. As far as he knows, the Justice League or basically any superheroes, rarely come to Asia. Rumor has it, Asia has some sort of weird disturbances for meta-humans. Although there are actual human heroes like his boss and mentor, they tend to stay where they are originated from. Plus, he heard the League agreed to let Asia handle their own problems some years ago.

What that transcends to was even though he couldn't find any news channel that has superhero news, doesn't mean they don't exist, though, it also was possible that he was in a completely new world, where superheroes didn't exist at all. He hope that was not the case.

Anyhow, all of those factors put him in disadvantage.

He needed to find a way to learn whether there is a League or some sort of heroes or none.

Now came another big problem. He couldn't understand Japanese. His suit gave him the ability to listen, since it could translate Japanese to him, but he couldn't communicate with them through Japanese.

How was he going to find information if he can't even ask for a library?

And it only gets worse.

He was fighting Power, then Power somehow became very unstable, and exploded, which was why after the explosion, he got injured and woke up in this Not-Homeworld-Japan. The suit did protect him from fatal injuries, but he still needed medical attention to check for internal bleeding, and he might have broken few ribs, too. Most importantly, he needed foods, shelter and normal clothes.

Problem being Batman, he was so used to getting things handed to him.

Just as Terry thought it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain_. Of course it has to start raining. _Terry pouted as he tried to find some shelter, his stomach was already starting to hurt. Lucky for the suit, or unlucky considering it started to rain, even though it took a hit with that explosion, the circuitry was half exposed, but are still intact. Because of that, he really couldn't afford to fry the suit. He's not a genius like the old man, he couln't fix the suit if it got ripped. In a strange new world like this, he needed the suit.

Nevertheless, he's no quitter. Neither was Batman.

He tried to maintain his calmness, and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. It was a little hard to find a manor that could hide him for days without noticing, but he did spot a relatively big mansion. It looked like no one's there, for days. He might not have the full range of detective skills that Mr. Wayne possessed, but he was trained by him, sort of.

As he went inside, he finally found some clothes. He picked out a T-shirt and black dress pants. Dusty, a little bit too big, made him look odd, but wearable. He even found a backpack. Very small, not the greatest backpack he had, but again, usable.

He soon figured out where shower was. As much as he wanted to shower, he refrained himself from doing so. What if someone walked in on him? Likelihood was low considering the dust on the floor, but not impossible. He was rash, not an idiot. He kept the facial mask, only because he needed to explore this place and use the translator to understand any written thing he could get his hands on.

However, he wanted to clean himself a bit first.

At the comfort of not being wet, Terry let out a relieved sigh.

Finally, an exploration was in place.

Terry ignored the thought that this place hasn't had visitor in a while, so it probably doesn't have food, which means he's probably going to faint due to lack of food, and put on a cheery smile on his face.

_I'm gonna find some food._

The tour of this mansion was not as long as he had anticipated. This mansion didn't have a secret entrance to a batcave, or any cave for that matter. It's in the middle of a busy city for crying out loud. It was also not as big as Wayne Manor with tons of precious artifacts and all.

Nothing of significance about the world he is at right now. But it was noted that this place had a huge collection of books. Both in Japanese and other languages. Specifically, there was a shelf dedicated to mystery books. From the book's status, he could only figure out that whoever owned this place, was a big fan of Sherlock Holmes.

Though, he couldn't figure out why this place is so... Empty and not being used. There were no clue, not even a hint as to why the owner left the estate. Oh, and unfortunately, there were no food.

_Maybe this house is haunted?_

Terry almost laughed at the thought of that, and then, the quiet house had some weird draft, made Terry shiver.

_Shit... Don't tell me there is a ghost in this house!_

Terry vigorously shook his head, trying to get rid of that idea. He had seen weird cases, magic wasn't the domain of Gotham, but not unheard of.

Letting out another sigh, Terry held the backpack closer. The feeling that at least he had the suit was quite comforting. Only thing left would be to find some food. Going outside was not an option right this moment. He's tired. Needed rest.

Finding another place to stay was also out of the question. So Terry curled up in the corner of the big library room, thinking that this would be the least likely place for people to find him, and then he took off his mask, just to make sure if people find him, they would only find a normal guy.

Then, he started to relax.

The old familiar tone of Bruce's voice seemed almost magical as he finally relaxed done. In his hand, he hugged the backpack, as if it was the single most important thing in his life. In fact, it is, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC nor Case Closed.**

Conan was just doing one of his routine check up on his old house, until he realized that someone had broken in.

Well, a pile of water wasn't hard to spot. Even if yesterday night, there was rain, but it wouldn't form such pattern.

He found himself checking every inch of the place to figure out what this intruder wanted to do. He traced to his father's closet only to see it was opened, and just one pair of pant and one shirt was missing. The bathroom's towel was not in the right place either, and there was blood smear. Light, but not invisible. It seemed that this intruder is hurt somewhere.

He started to feel something was not adding up.

Maybe, this wasn't exactly an "hostile intruder".

As he moved his steps towards the study, or a library would probably fit more, he saw a trail. Instinctively, he followed, only to find a young man, almost same age as he was, lying on the corner, face looked exceptionally red.

The person had black hair like a Japanese, but the facial geometry was definitely a foreigner's, presumably Caucasian. He held something very tight, and Conan realized that was his backpack. And he was in obvious distress.

If someone was with him, he'd be reminded how dangerous it is to approach an unknown person, but he was alone, and he was curious.

He stepped closer to the person, the heat irradiating from this person confirmed his theory.

_This person is sick, and is having a fever._

No matter how strange it might have seemed, Conan wasn't the kind of person that would leave a sick one lying around. He did wanted to help, but he wasn't sure if he should call police or not. Judging from this person's intrusion, he doesn't want to be found.

Conan tried to take a closer look. The person seemed to understand that he was approaching, his face started to make a frown. Conan wanted to examine this person's actual temperature to make a decision whether to call an ambulance or not. As soon as his hand was touching this person, this person's body immediately threw him away.

_Ouch. He has some moves._

Conan rubbed his shoulder as he stood from the ground. Now, examining him might pose a problem. He needed assistant.

He called his neighbor and friend, Dr. Agasa.

"Hey, Dr. Agasa."

"What's up, Shinichi?"

"I think I need some help..."

Conan explained the situation at hand, and since he couldn't help this person without sedating him, he needed another pair of hands to help move him if necessary. Also, he was now convinced that this person didn't want to be found. He decided to wait until Ai could examine him before calling ambulance.

...

Terry finally woke up, he felt very uncomfortable as he was sleeping, then it all became a blur to him. He felt his forehead against his hands, it seemed that his temperature was a bit high, not dangerously high though.

Then, his eyes widened as he realized that he wasn't in the big library anymore. It was more cozy, and comfortable. He was lying on an actual bed.

This shocking revelation made Terry jump up, and in search of his backpack which contained the batsuit. Nowhere near his sight.

_Great, a strange new place without the suit, just great..._

Next moment, he heard the door open, he wanted to hide, but there were no place to hide. He then vigilantly posed a defensive position, only to find whoever entered, were just a little girl and a little boy, both no more than 7 years old.

His defense was down a bit, just a bit, no one can promise him that little kids won't be dangerous. And it was confirmed a little later when he met the demon brat, so to speak.

"Who are you people?"

Terry first acted out, he was taught to be active rather than reactive. Some trick of combat. And he almost wanted to hit his head against the wall for the stupidity of his action. He was speaking English, not Japanese.

But, luck was on his side today, the boy replied, with less accent than Terry would've expected, "You were hurt, multiple times, and just went through an explosion. You were sick, we saved you, so, you are going to answer our questions first. Who are _you_?"

Terry raised an eye brow, remind him that is this world run by little kids or not?

"Smart brat, I won't answer anything unless you give me my backpack back. Wow, was that a tongue twister or not."

As usual, Terry got distracted.

"You mean, my backpack. You were intruding my house, you were lucky we didn't call the police."

Terry felt puzzled, he thought the house was not in use, even if it did, it didn't seemed to house a kid, more like a teenager or something like that. Then again, this kid did act as if he were older than he seemed.

"And I suggest you give me the backpack back. Or who knows what I'm gonna do to you all."

Terry was joking of course, but he did see the kid flinch, nervous? No... More like... Excited? The boy has issues...

"You mean this?"

The girl finally spoke, her hand was holding the batsuit, and suprisingly, the girl also spoke English. He felt slightly awkward that he didn't know Japanese and the two kid obviously significantly younger could speak another language.

He didn't want to hurt those kids, so he stayed down, nor was he in a mood to argue, so he mimicked when Bruce was impatient, "Give me. the suit."

"It is advanced technology, and judging by its shape, it was designed specifically for you. But, who has those technology? Who, are you working for?"

The girl's voice had hidden emotion of fear, he swear that he didn't meant to frighten the little girl, at least, he didn't think he could, with them that smart and all. But the suit took priority, "Give me the suit, and we'll trade some answers."

He needed information anyway, the two kids seemed mature, most importantly, they spoke English.

The boy practically scanned him for a moment or so, finally cave in, "Ai, hand me the suit."

_So the girl's name is Ai, cute._

His suit was thrown back at him, he didn't mind, it was nice to finally have what possibly was the only thing he had a connection to in this world back.

"Now, your name."

Terry smiled, the boy and girl don't have hostile intention, he did know that, so he didn't mind giving some information to them. After all, he did realize they saved him and didn't let police intervene. Also, what's the worst that could happen? He was all alone in this world, no one knows him anyway.

"Terry McGinnis, and yours?"

"I'm Edogawa Conan, this is Haibara Ai."

Finally, a conversation's in place.

Gotham:

It was passed midnight, Batman, Bruce Wayne in disguise, was on patrol, and he started to hear voices.

No, it was not because he'd gone mad.

It was Oracle, former Batgirl, Barbara Gordon.

"Hey, Batman! Guess what!"

Barbara's voice sounded amused and excited, Bruce decided to follow along, since it was a quiet night, and that always made him feel a little happier. Relatively speaking, both quiet night and happier.

He knocked out the last mugger on site, gave Commissioner James Gordon a signal, and left.

"What?"

Barbara was surprised that Bruce actually replied, that must mean he's in a good mood.

"You got yourself a fan boy in Tokyo Japan. A day ago, they spotted someone dressed like a bat jumping from rooftop to rooftop!"

Now Bruce was not in a great mood, his eyes narrowed, "who?"

"No idea. The footage was blurry, the man was moving too fast, but... Wait a sec..." Bruce could hear Barbara's typing sound, looked like she was taking a closer look.

"Wow, Batman, this person's suit really has similar design, not to mention his long ears. Though that person didn't have a cowl like the rest, but... You sure you didn't give away a suit to someone? Or even, missing one?"

Bruce frowned, he trusts Barbara's instinct, if Barbara thinks this person's suit was similar, no doubt, it must have some familiarity.

"I'll keep tabs on this, this person sure was clumsy, if anyone was keeping tabs on the word 'Batman', they might've found this news. Although, the people posted just thought it as a joke."

Barbara's voice had an uneasiness to it.

_Was it that similar? _Bruce wondered. He decided to look at the footage himself, "send me a copy."

"Sure thing, Bat. By the way, Damian hasn't killed Tim yet, it is a progression, want to reward the kid?"

Bruce soon found his headache back, he grunted, wanting to turn off the com. Just when he thought he's in a good mood, now comes the hard part. He felt the corner of his eyes twitched a bit, not replying.

"Hey, positive reinforcement works like charms."

"Tt, I can hear you, Oracle." Damian's voice suddenly jumped in, making Bruce's head hurt even more. Barbara's cheery voice continued, "and that's my way of positive reinforcing you. God job on keeping your emotions under control, little bird."

"Tt." Without another word, the com went silent. Damian was working with Tim to patrol the north part of city while Bruce was on south patrol. Normally he'd do the whole city, but since Damian was being a good boy for the past few months, he decided to test out Damian's anger issue. Hence, working with Tim on patrol.

None of them knew, they were about to be astonished by this Tokyo Batman, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything, last time I say this, from next chapter onward, I will not repeat this anymore.**

Terry and Conan, Ai had a in-depth talk.

He tried as much as possible to hide where he was truly from, but the kid... _He is just too damn good!_ Terry hadn't even seen anyone this good since he was amazed by the old man himself. No wonder why this kid loves Sherlock Holmes.

He finally had some information about superheroes, luckily, they do exist. Unfortunately, it seemed different. There were... Too many of them. Not that he had any problem to see more fellow heroes, just... Now he wasn't even sure if the old man is Bruce Wayne or not. It could be an alternative dimension or alternative timeline. All he could think about was how to get to the old man. Or should he even try?

The old man was never the trusting type, he was more stubborn. He did know that he softened the old man a bit since the old man was.. well.. old. Plus the old man was out of commission for quite a long time which meant he took the advantage of the old man missing his old life. If the old man is in his prime, Terry wasn't sure what his reaction might be to see a future Batman. Not to mention it wasn't him.

He purposely avoided asking about Bruce Wayne to make sure the kid doesn't know the connection. Like he said, the kid is smart, maybe smarter than he is. Terry pouted as he came to that conclusion.

On the other hand, he gave the kid his name, his career as student and half superhero. He made this insane story that he was thrown out of an airplane when he was fighting some nut-job, which happened occasionally, just not above Japan. The kid didn't seem that surprised. He was getting this weird vibe that the kid was a superhero himself.

He also gave them the impression that he was being chased by other people, so anonymity was a key. They shared his concern and agreed not to talk about his suit, ever. And when they repeatedly asked who was he working for, he gave them the answer "justice". They seemed to even nod at that answer.

It wasn't lying, just... also not the absolute truth.

Because of this mutual agreement on "justice" part, he knew he could probably trust the kid.

Then there was the other girl.

She was odd, to say the least. She also seemed to know an awful lot about technology and medical stuff. _Child genius again?_ Terry shook his head and tried to ignore this weirdness.

He still needed to figure out how to approach this world's Batman, or even the League. Both kid agreed to let him stay here, they will provide shelter and food for him. As long as he agreed to not cause any trouble.

Terry smirked at this request and with a mischievous sound, said, "define trouble?"

Conan and Ai looked at each other before spoke again, "just... stay out of sight."

"That might pose a pose a problem. I need to be spotted, before a can get picked up by anyone. And I need to do some big things to attract my fellow teammate. As you know, I have no powers, and not even money at this point. So... Yeah..."

This was the best he could come up with, try to make a name here in Tokyo, and he's sure that if this world's Batman was even slightly similar to his, they would track him down. Though, not looking forward to explain everything to the bat.

Little did he know, there were bats, not just one bat.

As for career, he... unfortunately, due to his language problem, Ai told him that they would recommend him for a janitor position in where Ai and Conan both attended school, Shuay... Meanwhile, learn Japanese from Ai and Conan.

Dr. Agasa was also another person being introduced to him after they had this lengthy talk. He was Ai's guardian, it reminded him just a touch about Mr. Wayne and his wards. Though, he was sure that Ai couldn't have been anything like Robins.

The thought that he could train this boy to be Robin stirred up his emotions, both excited and guilty.

The boy was only 7, as he was told.

He resisted the temptation. Knowing the old man, he was certain that if he trained a Robin, he'll get killed, a hundred percent! Besides, he wasn't ever properly trained!

As night slowly crept in, his first lesson of Japanese ended. Now he know about the Hiraganas, and some very basic sentence, such as good morning, good night and good afternoon. There was also Romaji, which was the best way for him to memorize hiraganas. Also, did he mention he hated Japanese?

So many syllables! And the pronunciation was different as well, especially the "r" sound.

Terry scratched his hair trying to calm down, he thought dealing with chemical equations that the old man made him memorize was like in a different language! This? This is actually a different language!

Frustration soon left when Ai left him alone to "study". They probably knew he would go out, because Ai said they will leave the window open for him to enter, just don't let anyone see him coming in, or else...

She didn't finish the sentence, he shrugged his shoulder, pretend he was scared. Even if the whole house is in lock down mode, he's pretty sure he can get in.

Night at Tokyo was more lively than Gotham in general. He sat on one of the skyscrapers, clearing his thought. The mission was to make a sound, to let people notice, while at the same time be as covert as possible. A pair of naturally conflicting ideas.

But, he likes it!

His cracked a smirk, gliding downward to land on a mugger.

The mugger was terrified, even petrified. He said in a deep tone, "Watch out, Batman's coming your way."

The mugger looked confused, he murmur to himself, "right, no one understand what I'm saying. Great... Just great..."

Nevertheless, he succeeded in striking fear in these other-world-thugs. He was very happy to see someone taped his action as well, not HD, but good enough to send a message.

Then, he waited, patiently.

From this night onward, he will not move to another city until he sees the Batman!

**Gotham:**

"Master Bruce, Miss Gordon is on the phone. She seemed to mention a 'fan boy' in Japan. Would you like to take the call?"

"Ah... Patch her in."

Bruce was sleep deprived, it was only 3 hours after he finally had the chance to sleep. On extreme cases, he'd accept no sleep or less than 1 hour of sleep to freshen up, but today was not one of those cases. And on normal days like this, Alfred would insist that he have at least 5 hours of sleep before he get up.

Before he went to sleep, he did study the boy's suit and his movement. Whoever that boy might be, he was good at imitating him. His logo was red, which did struck familiarity, his bat-symbol, although not exactly like his, definitely had resemblance. His movement also had the touch that seemed as if he trained the boy, not very good, but definitely was not acquired from the streets, well, at least not completely.

He's fairly certain that he didn't train this boy, nor was Nightwing, he was too busy in Bludhaven and the recent events prevented him from going anywhere outside the country, Red Hood, if he actually has interest in training people, the skill would be more violent than he wished, Red Robin, he did travel, but... still, no time for a trainee, and lastly the current Robin, he hasn't even properly trained him yet.

And there were more.

Even though this boy appeared to be trained by him at some point, he is way more "clumsy", so to speak. And the suit seemed to have blobs of whitish things, presumably circuitry. That was a strange feature for a batsuit. Though, from the looks of it, it was highly advanced. Capability beyond the suit he designed right now, of course, excluding the belt.

"Hey, Bruce, your fan boy just pretty much exposed himself to cameras, and I think it's intentional. There are no HD pictures, even the HD cell phones didn't have a good image, but his suit, the way he fought was all there. I think he was trying to get our attention!"

Barbara's voice sounded excited, she was always quite energetic, even if that maniac had done horrible things to her, she still overcame those, and after he had returned from death, her joyfulness seemed to be back the old times. He was glad, and thankful. His dark crusade was never alone.

"Send me the copy."

"Already did, and... Do you want someone to go and find him? He did seek attention."

Bruce frowned, he started to have this feeling that he was dealing with some crazy copybat. Barbara left Bruce alone to check the copy. As he was looking over the images and videos, he realized, Barbara was right. Bruce's eye brow almost seemed to be twisted together at this point. The footage also confirmed his earlier theory, he was definitely trained by someone from the Bat-family.

But... Who?

He was somewhat intrigued by this boy, his body feature suggested that he was no more than Tim's age, maybe even less. Yet, he wore the symbol of Bat instead of Robin.

However intrigued he was, he's not going to Japan, this city needed him.

So... Red Robin it is.


	4. Chapter 4

_Janiter duty wasn't so bad._

Terry chucked dryly as he thought about his "day time" job. Same as when he went to elementary school, the class ended around 3:30, and kids here have to do "janitor duty" as well. So when they are finished, it's about 5, after that, he could check how the kids cleaned and clean some more.

His work would be done around 7, and he would go back to this Dr. Agasa's house to eat dinner, and then wait for dark to fall upon Tokyo.

Then, Bat-time!

He always loved to go around as Batman, just hated that he had to get up for school. For now, he really didn't have any reason to get up that early. The day starts around 10 when kids are already in class.

The following day, when he was released from school early, he saw Ai and Conan staring a car that drove away. It was strange to see both of them look this serious, he walked up to them and tabbed their shoulder, "what's up, kids?"

Conan and Ai had this intense fear when they looked back at him, that was when he noticed Conan's glasses weren't normal. It somehow had tracking abilities. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was tracking the car that drove away. He frowned and made a serious face, "what is going on?"

They looked at each other and kept their mouth shut. He found himself using a Bat intimidating technique on both of them, "say something."

Ai seemed especially terrified at his voice to the point that she grabbed Conan's hand. Conan comforted her before giving him a disapproving look. Then swiftly, Conan started acting.

"Ahaha, we were playing a detective game we saw on TV, we asked Dr. Agasa to help develop this so we can have a decent game. Want to play too?"

Conan's innocent look didn't fool Terry, the boy was giving too much, and trying too hard.

_That's interesting._

Terry raised an eye brow, the vibe that this kid is like older than him or something was getting stronger?

He then took Conan's glasses before anyone could react, and started threatening, "As a matter of fact, I just might, if you don't talk, I'll find out anyway."

"No!"

The light tea coloured hair girl have a vigorous reaction, Conan spoke moments later, "No, it's dangerous."

Terry smirked, "you are seven, and I've seen worse."

Conan was very unwilling to give any explanation, though he did drop the "I'm an innocent kid" act. Terry insisted again, but Conan still didn't spoke. Now he thought there's definitely something wrong with the kid.

He paused, and didn't continue, he did want to know what's wrong with them, but he had no resources. His suit did have the ability to hack, but he wanted to save energy, the solar recharge on the suit only allowed minimal functions as it was nowhere near enough to power the full function, well, at least not prolonged full function. And hacking was considered advance function of the suit.

Terry was just a scientist's punk kid before entering the life of the bat, unfortunately, most of the time, Bat kept him busy with training, not that hacking wasn't part of training, but it was meant to be a secondary resource, as Bruce did most of the intel gathering part. Plus... He never really stayed with Bruce when he was explaining hacking... He was more of a physical guy.

He started to play a game called connect the dots. However, he knew that there were some dots missing. He's patient, no worries.

As Terry mockingly raised the glasses, he smirked again, "If you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to figure it out by tracking them. Boy, hope I can track them."

He then put the glasses on them, as he suspected once he saw the screen, it was definitely not prescription glasses.

Conan's voice turn into concern, "No, you can't! You don't know what you're dealing with."

"And you don't know what I have dealt with."

Terry's eyes narrowed, remembering that Joker problem. It was horrific. He really understood why Joker was the biggest problem the Batman has ever had after that incident. It was bone chilling. To even think that what could the Joker have done if he was alive… He shrugged slightly, trying not to let Conan see his fear. Though, Conan did, and he wondered what could make this seemingly fearless being fear.

Conan soon calculated the advantages and disadvantages, especially taking his lousy acting skill into consideration, he decided to tell Terry the truth. He's pretty sure that if a guy has a highly advanced suit, he can handle secrets.

"They are a group we call Black Organization."

Terry couldn't help but burst out laugh, he repressed it just moments later, then one hand on stomach one hand signaling that he'll stop, "sorry, go on, go on. Black Organization, how original."

"It's nothing to joke about!" Ai's reaction was the extreme. Terry realized that he had offended the girl, he refrained himself from laughing again, with a serious face, he made a gesture to let Conan continue.

"They are very dangerous, we haven't figured out much. But I was poisoned, so were Ai, we were older, and now we are young. We tried to figure out the Organization's scheme, but nothing… We tried to bug their car last time we saw their car, but it failed, so now we only put a tracer under the car so we may keep an eye. Can we trust you with this information?"

Conan had more, Terry could tell, but the information he'd given to Terry was enough for now.

_Turning younger, huh, sounds like someone._

He remembered when Bruce was younger, and how they defeated that person. Though he was fairly certain it's not connected to the so called Black Organization. That person already possesses the Lazarus Pit, why would he invent something to do the same?

Terry was pleased to hear those from the kid. _They are quite trusting in nature,_ thought Terry. He didn't realize how trusting he was, too. They are only seventeen after all. And Terry always had Bruce to deal with intellectually challenged situations, he was always a bit more physical.

They did start tacking, but lost the signal after it went beyond the tracking radius, Terry frowned and pouted, "why didn't you tell me there was a radius! I could've used my tracer."

Conan rolled his eyes, "all tracer has a radius, that's why we preferred bug, but it's too dangerous if they find the bug."

"So… we accomplished nothing. Great…" Terry's voice was a bit down, though he did realized he could finally do something close to being a Batman with the mission of figuring out the Black Organization.

"Be happy you're alive." Conan's eyes looked disappointed as well, and he really thought if it weren't for Terry's interruption, he might've got a glimpse of where those members were going.

"I'm always grateful about that." Terry chirped happily, walking alongside with Ai when Ai finally gave him the "you are an idiot" look.

**Tokyo Japan International Airport**

Tim had come with a mission: to find out whom this Batman fan boy is.

He did his research, and it seemed that this man seek attention, not media's but rather Bat Family's. From the way he disarmed all those criminals, his intention was not hostile, but rather… similar to that of the Bat-family's. If it weren't for he wanted to get away from that demon brat, he would probably just suggest confronting him right away. He was sure that person wouldn't object.

But, he had to get away from that demon brat.

Tim sighed. And admitted that maybe he was a bit too harsh. But he was still angry.

Damian was getting better, only insulting rather than assaulting. _Some improvement…_ Tim almost sneered at that thought.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he was, and still is!

Why does the demon brat get all the attention? Just because he can take care of himself so they ignore him? Ignore the fact that he almost got killed? Ignore the fact that the demon brat on multiple occasions tried to kill him?

Logically, he understood, and was willing to accept Damian and the family's smoldering, but… Guess he wasn't as self-controlled as he thought he was.

He needed time. Tokyo's mission was perfect. To clear his mind.

Tim decided instead of confronting immediately, he'd first do some more research. There's always a chance for more research. And… it buys more time to stay. Tim mentally sighed again, he really didn't want to go back any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**One week after the encounter of BO (Black Organization)**

For the last three days, he had this feeling that someone was watching him, but not to the point of alarming. At first, he brushed it off as he thought it was someone taking picture of him. Then, when he realized that it was continuous, over the period of days, he finally started to look for the source. Unfortunately, he was not good enough to spot a trained-by-prime-age-Batman's-Robin. Until the point of frustration, he went up to a roof and droned, "Come out."

It was silent.

He almost thought he was imagining that someone's spying on him.

Then, out of nowhere, a weird looking but definitely familiar costume person came out of the shadow. He was certain that this person must be from Batman, or at least someone close to him. His suit was primarily red and black, some resemblance of the old robin's costume.

He smirked, and somewhat relieved that he finally caught the Bat's attention, "So, Robin, is it?"

The person was smiling as well, "I think you forgot the Red."

Terry's face turned into confusion, _Red? What could that possibly mean?_

The person was a bit shock to see Terry's confusion, he thought if this person was a fan boy, he would know the whole family. As did he, when he was one, and tracked down Batman himself.

Terry, of course, was very confused at this point. He only knew two robins, one turned out to be Nightwing, which retired before he could ever see him in action. The other one… well, quit being Robin after that incident with Joker. So… Who is this guy?

He carefully crafted words to sound more or less like the bat, "Dick Grayson?"

The Tim he knew never wore cape in this age. He thought that Dick just had a costume and name change in this dimension.

The person's eyes narrowed, he started to sound concerned, "Who are you?"

"I'm… Hold on… You are not Dick Grayson… You are… Tim? Tim Drake?"

Terry's eyes widened as he saw Tim's facial expression that confirmed his suspicion. Wow! That must mean… This Tim maybe never experienced the incident with the Joker!

He was so happy that he had to give Tim a hug which was much unexpected by Tim. Tim didn't move though, only because he saw genuine happiness and no hostile intention. He was pretty good before in telling people's emotion, and got extremely good after Damian came into their lives. In some way, he needed a hug.

Tim waited until Terry let go and processed Terry's action, and inevitably came to a conclusion, "you are from another dimension, isn't?"

"Yup, the old man always said you were great detective. Guess he's right."

"The old man?"

"Yeah! He'll be so happy to hear that you are not… You are still in costume!"

"…" Tim was really questioning this Terry's brain. How could he have been trained with the Batman and not realize he's giving too much information out? Though, he's not complaining.

"So, who do you have as Batman?"

"Me. But I guess you mean the old man's identity, right?"

"So you took the mantle? But you are not Dick?"

"No, I'm not Dick. I'm Terry, Terry McGinnis. And the old man, the first Batman is Bruce Wayne. I hope he is your Batman as well, 'cause I have to get him to help me go back. My Batman's not gonna be happy if I don't go back soon, and… You know how he gets when he's angry."

"Yeah… I can only imagine…" Tim shrugged, feeling the Bat-Glare burning part of his body.

"I bet. Though, I do have this one thing. I met this creepy little kid who claims to be older and was poisoned so he became younger. You happen to know anything about a Black Organization?" Terry saw Tim's confused expression, which made Terry more worried about this situation.

"I don't think the kid's lying. That means he needs help. I might have to stay behind to help him while the ol… no, your Batman find a way to get me back. I assume you can contact him right now?" Terry smirked. He knew too well how the Bat operates. There was no way Bruce would let anyone out of his reach unless he really couldn't help it. Tim raised an eyebrow, once again confirmed that the one in batsuit is indeed one of their own.

Tim activated the speaker which connects to Wayne Manor. Alfred picked up, "Wayne Manor? Alfred Pennyworth at your service, how may I help?"

Tim's facial expression toned down the sharpness a bit, "Alfred, I need to talk to Bruce."

"Alfred?! Wait wait wait, I wanna talk to Alfred!" Terry's eyes lit up, even though Tim's sure that the batsuit covered eyes. Tim found himself smiling. As he put the connection through his personal cell phone and handed over to Terry, he thought, this new Batman seemed too much of a younger brother, like the one he never had. Very different than Damian. This "Batman", though may not be a lot younger than him, certainly had a light side. In fact, he might even go to, much lighter than the rest of the family.

"Sir? You requested me?" Alfred's accent was recognizable.

Terry couldn't help but extended the crack of his mouth to nearly his ears, it was the old man's best butler. Absolutely the best! And, now, he had the honor to talk to him, or possibly meet him!

"Alfred, you..." Terry lost his words for a moment. He was excited, but at the same time, really didn't know what to say. To say that this butler did a great job looking after the Batman? To say this butler's death left an untouchable area in Bruce's heart? Or to say that after his death, the family seemed collided inwards, no one stayed with Bruce? Even after years, Bruce commented once, only once, that Alfred was the glue of him and the world.

"You sound… British…" Terry wanted to bang himself on a wall. This was the best he could come up with? Alfred sound British?

The English butler no doubt raised an eyebrow, his voice sounded a tinge amused, "Well, after all, I am from Britain. So might I inquire why the surprise on the accent, young man?"

Tim could hold his laughter, as a matter of fact he nearly bent down onto the ground. He hadn't laughed this hard since… well, a long time.

"I… well, I just really want to tell you, Alfred… No, we really want to tell you that you are the best butler." Terry said this with nostalgia. He knew that that was what Bruce would've told him, if he were a little more open to his feelings, and… if Alfred had more time…

Bruce never told him how, but he did see Bruce's regret lingering, but it was never to the point of not talking about Alfred, so he knew it wasn't one of his villains killed Alfred. It must've been something like he wasn't there when Alfred died.

"My my, quite the compliment, might I ask, from whom did I receive this compliment?"

"Terry, Terry McGinnis." As he thought for a moment, then added, "I'm also Batman. From a different world."

"How joyful. Then am I to assume that Master Bruce had talked about me?"

"Yeah, you bet. He said your cooking is much better than mine, em… and occasionally, his."

"Oh my, it must be years after my time then. He still can't distinguish salt from sugar."

"Heh, that's why I'm cooking most of the time. He still doesn't."

"I can only imagine. Master Bruce learned how to cook is a miracle itself."

It was… nice. Terry concluded with a grin, it was probably Alfred's special gift. He now knows what Alfred meant to Bruce, to everyone in the bat-family, how strong of glue he was. It was heartwarming talking to him.

Tim shared the sentiment. He viewed Terry more closely than ever. That little demon brat rarely appreciated Alfred. That pissed him off, too.

"Right Alfred, nice talking to you, but we need to talk to Bruce. I have to tell him something big."

"Alright then, I'll fetch Master Bruce immediately. Please hold for one moment."

While the faithful butler/friend/father figure went to find Bruce, there was a little conversation between Tim and Terry as well.

"You never saw Alfred?" Tim knew it could be potentially a bad idea to ask, but, he was curious.

"No, not even born before I could get the chance." Terry sounded delighted, happy. He now could go back and tell his Bruce all about this adventure he had that led him to talk to Alfred.

"_He_ must be old." Tim's eyes widened, he really tried not to ask anything that could affect this world. Though, a new "Bruce", how could he resist.

"Yup, I never really knew his age though, but he had twenty or some year gap before I went into his life. He already ran Wayne Enterprises for thirty some years. So. Yeah, he's old. But that comes with its perks. He knows a lot more than I do, and he certainly can figure out things quickly."

Even though it didn't seem like it, but Terry was actually being careful not to expose too much as well. Until, of course, the big bad bat entered their conversation, "You're from the future?"

Terry blanked out for a moment, he definitely realized who he's talking to now. Then, a strange comfort made him relax into his goofy self when they were doing missions, "Hey, old man, you sound surprised. Never thought this would happen did you?"

"Not completely. Where and when?" Bruce's voice had a chilling calm as he always did, Terry didn't mind it too much, as he was threatened by him, multiple times, and he always caved. If he was anything Terry knew, he had a soft heart for people.

"2054 and Gotham… I think? It was all a blur now, my enemy, he just kind of spontaneous ignited or something, and then next thing I know, I am here, a continent away from where I started."

Terry explained a little, though he was baffled by it as well. It was no surprise that the next sentence Bruce said was a command for Terry to be under his supervision, "You need to come here, I need to do some tests before I can figure something out."

"Sure thing. But can I go back to Tokyo after you are done with tests?" Terry asked nicely, with a hint of testing. It was a long shot, he had faith it would succeed, but, when he said it, he still had doubts.

"Negative. You are to stay with me or Wayne Manor or any of my ward at all times. _And, do not let others see you anymore._" Of course Bruce rejected it, though Terry didn't give up that easily, "Hey! But I need to finish some loose ends here!"

"…And what loose ends would they be?" Bruce sounded frustrated, he was already plotting worst case scenarios, such as this Batman was seen and wanted to kill everyone that saw him. There was a time when Bruce really didn't think like this, before he met Jason, and Damian.

"Some Black Organization. Look, I still hadn't done any digging yet, so, I don't know much. But I know they are dangerous." Terry didn't seemed to pick up Bruce's tension, he explained the situation calmly, but he knew, it was a plead rather than statement.

Bruce relaxed a little, at least it wasn't that bad. He offered a solution, "Have Tim handle it. You need to come to Gotham."

"And I will, you can ask me to come back anytime you want. It doesn't take a genius to realize that inter dimensional travel is hard. So I'll co-operate as best as I can, but you can't just ask someone to babysit me while you figure that out. You know my first time in this suit? It's cuz I stole it."

Terry's said the last two sentence with a proud grin on his face, it made Tim look to his side with surprise.

It took a while before Bruce spoke again, but he did grunt and agreed to Terry's request. After all, someone as foolish as to steal from the Bat, and got away with it, must've done something right. Although he still didn't trust him that much, but… He has two killer ward, and trying really hard with this trust issues.

"Fine. But Tim will handle the detective part. From the sound of it, you are more… Hands on." Bruce's acknowledgement made Terry's grin even bigger. He knew. He knew the old man would come through.

"You got it boss, I'll see you soon then?" With a cheery reply, Terry waited for Bruce to exit the com. He rarely terminated the com since if he did, Bruce would definitely take back the suit. Besides, most of the times it was forced off.

"First flight you can get. Tim, go with him." After that, it was only static. Tim was sure that Bruce was arranging Terry's stay.

Though, he had to ask, "You stole from the bat?!"

"Well, kind of, it started with…"

He told the story of how he came to be, but left out the fact that Wayne Enterprises was merged with Power's and that they were using that company for some sketchy experiments, and that Bruce had heart attack. Though, to be fair, it wasn't hard for Tim to deduce Bruce had heart attack. After all, Terry did mention twenty years of gap, it wouldn't happen for no reason.

Tim had to buy tickets then change and Terry need to change and then leave messages for the kids so they decided to leave and reconvene two hours after at the airport, which Tim kindly told Terry where and left a code for them to recognize each other. They parted.

As they saw each other without a mask, they scanned each other with surprise.

_Another black hair blue eyes?_

…

**New Universe Returns: **Thanks for your review, I can tell you this, I wrote this story because I really want to see the dynamics of Terry and Bat-Family, and the dynamic of constantly finding himself late to save people (cuz Conan is around, lol). So, I would definitely try my best to write more common crimes (relatively speaking). As for Black Organization, I have plans for it already, most likely, neither Terry nor Shinichi would be involved extensively to combat the organization. For the one took Kaito Senior's life, I don't have any plans yet, but since you mentioned it, I'll think of something for that, too. Thank you again for reviewing, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


End file.
